Unanswered
by 17blanceri
Summary: Questions are to be answered when asked. How the Ninja got back home is unknown. What has happened since their disappearance? Does everyone think they're dead? Questions are unknown, unanswered. Join Melody and James on their next adventure with the Ninja with their unanswered questions. What could happen? Contains Christian undertones! Cowritten with Packerfan95 Read Unknown 1st!
1. Chapter 1

**Mel: guess what!? WE'RE BACK! :D**

**James: Yes we are! It has been a year since we posted our first chapter and now this is the second story of our adventures. A lot has happened and now we think we're ready to post.**

**Mel: so please enjoy the first chapter of the second book, Unanswered. R&R! :D**

* * *

**Previously: I have to give my brother a pet name...We think you're a prodigy... Help! My brother is missing... Me. A ninja?... You have the potential as one... The healing powers of the prodigy... If gymnastics was a sport, they would call it football... Oh look, our packages already prepared... What do you want from me... Leave me alone... Unleash it!... AHHHH!... Welcome to Ninjago.**

* * *

Mel: What?!

Dawn: *nods head* Yes. We're in Ninjago.

Mel: *looks around utterly confused* H-how is this possible? I remember fighting for my brother and there was darkness after I killed that thing that controlled my brother...Strange's portal.

Dawn: What?

Mel: Zane said that Strange wanted to use our powers to create a portal and here we are. Anything else happened after our fight?

Dawn: After you saved your brother, we woke up and found ourselves home. But you two were unconscious and we thought James was gone because he wasn't breathing. But after performing CPR on him, we revived him and fallen into a deep sleep.

Mel: Oh-no. Not a coma.

Dawn: He's not in a coma, dear. He used a lot of his strength to fight against the evil in him to allow you to make the final kill. He's just resting. May need a couple of days.

Mel: Can I least see him?

Dawn: Right now for you, you need to rest. You used a lot of your energy to save your brother. *pulls the covers up to her chin and headed out of the room*

Lucas: Should we tell her what's been happening when we were gone?

Dawn: *sees Lucas sitting on the counter in the kitchen of the Bounty and shook her head* Now isn't the best time, Stormy. Mel wants to see her brother, but he's still asleep.

Jay: I'm just glad to be home now. *swings his nunchucks around as he was happy to have them back*

Cole: But Jay, since we vanished from Ninjago, Sensei is missing and Garmadon has taken over.

Lucas: *turns his gaze down as his father was missing and couldn't live without him since he's the only family left to him, besides his brothers and Lloyd*

Jay: *saw his face and nodded* Right.

Kai: So what we going to do now?

Zane: The best situation is to let James and Melody rest. Once they recover, we can tell them what happened and we can trained them.

Everyone: *nodded in agreement*

***With James in his mind***

James: What happened? I'm alive. Mel has done it. She stopped Rage and spared me. I want to see my sister now. But I can't move. Did I get injected with another sedative or something? Oh well all I can do is rest.

***in the kitchen***

Nya: *runs in* Guys, another announcement is on TV. You might want to see it... *walks out back to the bridge where a screen is pulled up*

Dawn: What's up this time?

Nya: Don't really know, but it sounds important. *presses play on the screen and it shows a Serpentine presenting the news*

Serpentine: And now, we have a message from Lord Garmadon. *screen switches*

Garmadon: When I took over Ninjago it was because I had found a way to get rid if those pesky ninja and their friends. I don't think they will ever find a way back, but in the chance that they do, if you spot any of these people, *screen flashed with a picture of each of the ninjas and Nya* report to a Serpentine immediately. They are criminals against our world. If anyone sees this boy *picture of Lloyd flashed up* treat him well, but bring him to me immediately. There will be a reward of-

Nya: *turns it off* That's what I was talking about.

Lucas: He's put a bounty on our heads. He doesn't think we will ever return, but he still plans!

Lloyd: *walks in at this point* What has my dad done now?

Cole: Nothing that you need to worry about, Squirt.

Jay: Yup, no threats to cap-

Nya: *slaps hand over Jay's mouth*

Kai: Hey, Mel woke up now if you want to go see her.

Lloyd: Really!? Yay! *runs off down the hall*

***With Melody***

Mel: *hears a knock on the door and turned her head* Come in.

Lloyd: *opens the door and peeked his head in* Melody! You're awake!

Mel: *smiles to see the child and slowly sat up* Hey buddy, come here. *out stretches her out for a hug*

Lloyd: *ran to her and jumped on her bed and gave her a tight hug* I'm glad you're finally awake.

Mel: *gave out a grunt as the small ninja jumped on her and wrapped her arms around him* I'm glad you're alright. But please be careful when jumping on someone to give them a hug.

Lloyd: Sorry. *and let's go of her and sat on the foot of her bed* It's just that I'm glad to see you awake after that fight that happened.

Mel: *mind a bit fuzzy and couldn't remember much. She only remembered hearing her twin's voice and saw darkness* What happened?

Lloyd: You turned into a dragon and fought against the one that controlled James and killed him.

Mel: What!? But Dawn said that James is unconscious.

Lloyd: He is. He's asleep in our shared room and you're bunking with Nya and Dawn.

Mel: *sighs in relief* That's good. When you said I killed him, I thought I actually killed him.

Lloyd: You did. You killed the one who took over James and saved him.

Mel: Anything else happening?

Lloyd: Um...Nope.

Mel: *sees the fib in his eyes* Spill it, Shrimp.

Lloyd: Hey the only one who can call me Shrimp is Lucas. But when we got back home, my father took over Ninjago.

Mel: So what are you going to do then?

Lloyd: You mean, what are WE going to do?

Mel: *looks at him confused* What?

Lloyd: We can't to this alone. You and James have awesome powers and can help us take back Ninjago.

Mel: I don't know. I don't like fighting. Even James knows that.

Lloyd: what do you mean?

Mel: it's hard to explain... You're too little to understand pipsqueak.

Lloyd: oh... Do you need anything Mel?

Mel: no, I'm fine. Whatcha gonna do now pipsqueak?

Lloyd: I don't know... can you read me a book? I'm a little rough on my reading skills...

Mel: I don't have anything else to do, sure pipsqueak, go get your book.

Lloyd: okay! *runs out*

Mel: *chuckles lightly, thinking* I'm glad he's better... Why do they want me to fight? I-I can't... I just can't... Oh well... I wonder what the Ninjago we don't see on TV is like... I wonder if James' okay...

Lloyd: *runs back in* I've got it! Let's read!

***With everyone else in the bridge***

Everyone: *stares at the map of Ninjago and all stared in confusion*

Kai: So what we do?

Cole: I don't know, Kai. Garmadon may have taken over, but we got to fight back to save everyone.

Lucas: But Cole, Garmadon doesn't know that we're back. And if he did find out, we'll be on the run. The Serpentine will capture us and who knows what will happen to us.

Zane: He's right. If we do engage on a full attack right now, we'll be outnumbered. The Serpentine will capture us.

Nya: But we got to do something. Everyone is in danger.

Kai: And what how, sis?

Dawn: We don't know yet. But we do have extra hands with us to retaliate against Garmadon. We may have minimal control on our powers. But with James and Melody, we have Yin and Yang with powers to fight back.

Lucas: We may have them to help. With James as a fighting prodigy and Mel as a healer, we don't know how they'll control their powers. They unleashed theirs with emotions, but is it the same or not?

Zane: I'm agreeing with him. James cares for Melody and doesn't want her to get hurt. And Melody cares for James and doesn't want him to get hurt either. Henceforth their nickname Viv Twins. Can it be the same or not?

Cole: *sigh* We don't know yet. We'll have to wait for James to wake up and then see.

***With James***

James: *groans in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. He looks around to see three bunk beds and saw himself lying on a bed away from them, thinking* Where am I? *looks at his right arm to see it was in a sling and felt something on his left foot and removed the covers to see it was bandaged. He swung his legs over the bed and winced as he applied pressure to his foot, but slowly stood up. He carefully walked to the bathroom and turned on the sink faucet and ran his hand underneath his left hand underneath the water and splashed his face to wake himself up and gasped as he stared at himself in the mirror. With a shaking hand he touched his face to see it the same, but with the eyes, it was different. They were blood-red And he screams in horror*

* * *

**Mel: mwahahaha! Looks like we're evil enough to make a cliffhanger on the first chapter!**

**James: Hey that's my job in my other stories, Mel. I'm the one to leave the readers in cliffhangers, but awesome job on that part. We're all evil enough to cause that, right?**

**Mel: yes, yes we are. So we hoped you enjoyed the next chapter and starting Saturday or a week from, we should be on a regular updating schedule! Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**James: Hey everyone, we are back with a new update on Unanswered. Last time we left you in a cliffhanger which we love to do and now we shall continue. Mel, any thoughts to say?**

**Lloyd: Yea Mel, anything?**

**Mel: nothing much to add I guess... Sorry for not updating last week with it being Easter and all we were both kinda busy... But I hope you enjoy the update! R and R! :D**

**Lloyd: Yea enjoy.**

**James: Wait how did you get in here again?**

* * *

***with Melody and Lloyd***

Lloyd: And Mark a-appro-

Mel: Approached Lloyd.

Lloyd: okay! And Mark approached the house and slowly opened the door... *hears scream of horror and looks up* It'll be okay Mel, no need to scream.

Mel: *looks confused* That wasn't me, Pipsqueak... who- James! *sits up quickly, gently pushing Lloyd off her lap, and climbs out of bed*

Lloyd: Mel! You need to stay in bed!

Mel: Sorry Pipsqueak, usually I'd say you're right, but not when my twin's in trouble. *steadies herself and then runs out the door* James!

***In the bridge***

Everyone: *hears the scream and Melody yell for her twin*

Dawn: This won't end well... I'll take care of it. *walks out*

***With James***

James: *thinking* No. It can't be. My thought Rage was gone. But yet, my eyes are still red. It can't be. What am I going to do? *tears runs down his cheek and fell to the floor*

Mel: James! *barges into the room and frantically searches for her brother. She found someone lying on the floor and heard him weeping* James. *runs over to him and knelt beside and rubs his shoulders comfortably* What's wrong?

Dawn: You should be back in bed resting.

Mel: *turns her head and saw Dawn by the doorway with her arms crossed* But I heard James screaming and you know that I can't stand my brother like that. Something is wrong with him. *turns to her brother* What's wrong, Jimmy?

James: *continues to cry and slowly lifts his up with his eyes closed* Y-you wouldn't believe this.

Mel: What's wrong?

James: *opens eyes to reveal his blood-red eyes*

Mel: *gasps and started shaking* N-no. I thought he was gone.

James: So did I. But my eyes are still red.

Mel: *turns to Dawn* Is there anything we can do?

Dawn: I-I don't know. This is new.

James: This is new to me too. Rage was killed by you and yet my eyes are still red.

Mel and Dawn: Rage?

James: The thing that controls me. That's what I called him because of my anger. Everytime I used my anger, my eyes became more red. That's how you can tell it was him.

Mel: But Rage is gone. I delivered the final kill to him to save you and ended all of us in Ninjago.

James: We're in Ninjago? But how?

Mel: Strange's portal.

James: Huh?

Mel: Right I forgot you weren't with us. Zane hacked into their systems and found what Strange wanted from us. To create a portal to control the world. By using our powers.

James: *looks at his left hand* Can we still use our powers?

Mel: I don't know. *looks at her hands and closed her eyes to concentrate. Suddenly felt her hands warm up and opened them to see her hands engulfed in white flames*

James: *amazed to see his sister's powers and looked to look shock* Mel, your eyes.

Mel: What about them?

James: They're blue. We have hazel and yours are blue.

Mel: *flames flicker off and stared herself in the mirror to see he was right* You're right. *but kept looking and watched slowly changed back to hazel* At least you were.

James: What do you mean?

Mel: *turns to her brother* Look. *while pointing at them. Then stopped to gasp* James, your eyes.

James: I know. *looks away* Evil.

Mel: No. *wide smile* Hazel.

James: *quickly stood up and stared at him to smile* They're gone. How is this possible?

Dawn: I believe that when you use your powers, your eyes change based from your Yin and Yang powers. Melody is Yin, black. And you James, Yang and is white. But on the symbol, each of you have a part of them and Mel is able to summon white flames and you can summon black flames. And when you use them, your eyes change. Mel's are blue for good, while yours are red for evil.

Twins: *look at each other then turned to Dawn*

James: Makes sense I guess. So what can we do?

Dawn: Well for starters, both of you need to sleep to rest up.

Mel: But...

Dawn: No buts, young lady. You need to rest up after your fight.

Mel: *looks at her brother with sorrow*

James: *can see she was heartbroken and stroked her hair* It's for the best, Melly. I struggled to keep Rage away from you. And you did everything to stop.

Mel: Alright. *hugs her brother and left with Dawn*

James: *walks or limps back to his bed and laid down on it and threw the covers over him. He felt sleep creep up on him and fell into instant sleep*

***with Dawn and Melody***

Dawn: *helps Mel back down the hall to her bed* So what were you doing with Lloyd?

Mel: *laughs* He said he was having trouble with reading he said and asked if I could help him.

Dawn: Really? That's the one thing I can NEVER get him to study! I think you've made a break though!

Mel: Happy to help. *walks in to see Lloyd waiting for her* Sorry about that, Pipsqueak.

Lloyd: That's okay. Is James alright?

Mel: He's fine. I'm sorry about this Pipsqueak, but I need to get some sleep. Why don't you try to read a little on your own tonight, and we'll read together some more tomorrow?

Lloyd: Alright! Good night Melody, good night, Dawn!

Mel: Good night, Lloyd.

Dawn: 'night Pipsqueak.

Lloyd: Hey! Only Melody can call me that! Stick with little one!

Dawn: oops, sorry little one, off to bed with you.

Lloyd: Yes Dawn. *walks out*

Mel: Well that was weird... Is he normally like that?

Dawn: Sometimes. I think it's his way to show he really trusts you. Sort of like I'm the only one who can get away with calling him little one. The same with Lucas and calling him Shrimp.

Mel: Ya, I got told off about that one... *crawls into bed* Well, good night Dawn, I'll see you tomorrow. Did you guys talk about or hear anything on Garmadon?

Dawn: You heard about that, huh? Um... *not sure what to tell her, but decides to play it safe* Nothing significant. Now, get some sleep so you'll be well rested for tomorrow.

Mel: Alright my friend, good night. *snuggles into the blankets, and moments later falls asleep*

***With James***

James: *hears the door creaking open and groaned to open his eyes and lifted his head to see Lloyd walking in*

Lloyd: Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you.

James: It's fine, Squirt. What's up?

Lloyd: Dawn told me it was my bedtime and need to get ready. *and walks to a dresser* Don't look.

James: *chuckles that he cares for privacy and placed the pillow over his eyes* Not looking.

Lloyd: *opens the dresser and pulls out of his pajamas and quickly changed out of his suit and put his pajamas on* Alright done.

James: *removes pillow to chuckle more and watched him walk towards his bunk* You really care for privacy, don't you?

Lloyd: What? I don't like it when people watch me.

James: Don't worry. I understand. It's something that the boys had to face when in middle school gym.

Lloyd: *climbs onto his bed and turned on his lamp on his bedside table* Mel wants to me a little more and I hope it won't bother.

James: It's fine. I like to hear a story. Let's see what you got. *and shifted back to lie down*

Lloyd: *opens his book and found his page where he left off before Mel left to her brother* ..and Mark approached the house and slowly opened the door and was pe-petri.

James: Sound it out.

Lloyd: Pe-tri-fied?

James: *nodded that he got it right*

Lloyd: and was petrified to move as a ghost was in front of him.

***Ten minutes later***

Lloyd: And the ghost ev-evap...

James: You got this Squirt, try again.

Lloyd: e-va-po-rated.

James: *nods* Good, now run it together.

Lloyd: Evaporated?

James: That's right, good job.

Lloyd: And the ghost evaporated in the light, and Mark left the house un-sc-ave-d?

James: Mm hmm.

Lloyd: Well that's the end of the chapter, and I think I need to get to bed.

James: Good idea squirt, see ya tomorrow.

Lloyd: Good night. *turns off lamp, snuggles into the blankets, and falls asleep*

James: *smiles, thinking* He's so peaceful. I get how we're in Ninjago, but I don't really understand. Man, this arm hurts... I wonder how I broke it...and what I did to my foot...oh well, maybe I'll get some answers in the morning... *rolls over and falls asleep*

***Morning***

James: *hears shuffling in the room and slowly opened his to see everyone moving around to start the day, groggily speaking* Morning. *and stretched his left arm and wince a little to his right*

Zane: Good morning, James. Hope our distribution of movement isn't bothering your rest.

James: *shakes head* No it's fine. I assume this the time that everyone wakes up to start training.

Kai: Yep. But first we always have breakfast from Zane. Got to join us on this.

James: Not the first time I had Zane's cooking before remember. The lake house.

Kai: Right.

James: *swung his legs off the bed and groaned as he tried to stand and limp towards the door*

Cole: Whoa-whoa there. What do you think you're doing?

James: Getting breakfast duh.

Cole: Yea, but not with your pj's on. Guys, shall we?

Guys but James: *nodded and surrounded him*

James: What are you doing?

Guys: Ninja-Go! *surround themselves in their spinjitzus and closed in on James*

James: *sees his world spinning and found himself spinning and stopped to be standing still while everyone else moved away and stopped. He felt dizzy and grabbed the wall to support himself and grabbed his head to stop his world spinning. He looked at his arm to see it had clothes other than his tee-shirt and had black gloves on. He looked down to see his pajama pants were gone to be wearing black pants. He ran to the mirror to see he was dressed as a ninja. A black suit with white strips wrapped on the shoulders and black sleeves and a black mask with a small Yin and Yang symbol on his chest* What is this?

Jay: Since you're in our world and our ship, you gotta dressed like a ninja.

James: *looks at himself as he was like an actual ninja, thinking* Might as well accept the fact I am a ninja. If I'm a fighting prodigy, then I'm a ninja. *speaking* Ok then. Now can we have breakfast?

Guys: *nodded and help James towards the dining room*

*in Mel, Nya, and Dawn's room*

Mel: *wakes up, yawns slightly, and sees the other girls getting ready* Morning!

Dawn: *looks over and smiles* We didn't wake you, did we?

Mel: *gets out of bed and stretches* Nope, I'm usually an early riser, at least compared to my twin.

Nya: Zane's turn to cook breakfast. It'll be good.

Mel: I remember. If it's anything like last time, I know it will. *starts walking towards the door*

Nya: Where are you going?

Mel: Um... To breakfast?

Dawn: In your nightgown? Not if I have anything to say about it...

Mel: What do you mean?

Dawn: This hon. *walks over and stands next to her* Ninja-Go! *does spinjitzu around her*

Mel: *watches as the sunshine yellow with cherry blossoms swirls around her then stops. Looks down and gasps* Wow! It's beautiful! *she's wearing a white kimono top with black foldings and a yin and yang symbol over her heart, and a not too tight but not flowy skirt going down almost to the floor with black vine patterns weaving around it with sky blue blossoms budding from the vines* it's so me! It looks just like yours Dawn! (Only difference is hers is yellow with pink blossoms) But why?

Nya: You're living with us, here in Ninjago, and we thought you should be dressed appropriately.

Mel: But this is a female's ninja suit... I'm not sure I'm a ninja...

Dawn: Don't kid yourself, you'll be fine. Oh, here's your mask, I almost forgot. *hands her a white ninja mask with pale blue edging*

Mel: Thanks girls... It's really nice. *takes mask, but doesn't know what to do with it when she's not wearing it*

Nya: Here, let me help... *takes mask and fixes it to the back of her suit* When your mask is down, it shows a Yin and Yang symbol. Now, let's go to breakfast. I'm hungry.

Mel: *smiles, happy with her new 'look'* Thanks, you're not the only one... I'm starved!

Girls: *laugh as the walk out and to the dining room*

***In the dining room***

Lloyd: *helps James take a seat since he's injured and doesn't know how and took a seat next to him*

James: Thanks squirt. *and removed his mask since he forgot to*

Everyone but Zane and the girls: *take a seat and wait for Zane to make breakfast*

Lucas: *walks into the kitchen and came back out with a handful of plates and silverware and sets the table and took a seat across from his cousin*

Jay: I love it when Zane cooks for breakfast. Everything he does gets us started for the day.

Kai: I thought the last time I cooked breakfast was great.

Lucas: You burnt the toast and the eggs were spicy. I had quench everyone's mouths because they couldn't stand the heat unlike you and Nya.

Kai: Hey!

Cole: Where are the girls? They're going to miss breakfast.

Dawn: We're here, Cole. *entering the dining room with Nya and Melody behind her and took a seat next to Lucas*

Lucas and Dawn: *began to blush a little and turned their heads away to hide it*

Lloyd: I better not catch your cooties, Lucas. Dawn, I hope you don't give him them.

Lucas: I'm sure I'll be fine. I know a vaccine so you don't catch it. *grabs his cousin's right arm* Circle. Circle. Dot. Dot. Now you have a cootie shot. *traces two circle next to each other and tapped two dots under them*

Lloyd: Will it work?

Dawn: I don't know. Let's see. *kissed her hand and blew it towards him*

Lloyd: *screams and runs out of the room and slammed the hallway bathroom shut*

Lucas: He'll be fine. I don't think it was the effective way anyway.

Everyone: *laughs at the two lovebirds and waited for Zane*

Mel: *took a seat next to her brother and stared at him* James, I think that suits you.

James: Well black and white are taken, but I think it shows that I'm Yang with black flames. I like the way you look. Almost like Dawn, but in blue.

Mel: *kisses his cheek as he was alright* So what's the plan today? What's there to do in Ninjago?

Cole: Well we've been thinking that today we should see how you can control your powers today. And for James, we're going to see how your arm and leg are doing and do a little exercise to help them regain their strength.

James: I'm fine with that. What about you, Mel?

Mel: I don't know. You know I don't like fighting, Jimmy.

James: I know you don't. But we're ninjas now. I already know how to fight and control my powers, but they're going to need you to help here.

Mel: *sigh* If we're Ninjago, then I have no choice then.

James: That's the spirit. We're going to help those that can't defend for themselves.

Lloyd: *walks out of the bathroom and peeked his head through the doorway to the dining room* Is it gone?

Lucas: It's gone, Shrimp. You can come out.

Lloyd: *smiles and took his seat next to James and across from his cousin* When's Zane going to he done? I'm starving.

Zane: Right here, Lloyd. *walks in from the kitchen with a platter of eggs and pancakes and set them on the table and took his seat next to Cole*

Everyone: *began eating breakfast*

***after breakfast***

Lucas: We need to get training, guys.

Girls: *glare at him slightly*

Lucas: Heh... And gals. Let's divide up. We've got to train Lloyd, see how Mel controls her powers, and help James regain his strength.

Cole: How about this... Lucas, you, Kai, and Jay work with Lloyd, the girls can be together, and me and Zane will help James?

Mel: I'm good with that.

James: Sure, I don't care.

Kai: Alright, let's get to work. Lloyd, we're gonna train out on deck.

Nya: I think we'll do the same.

Dawn: Give Melody plenty of room.

Zane: I believe we'll be downstairs in the training room, correct?

Cole: It's a plan then. See you guys in a bit. *walks out with Zane, helping James*

Nya: Come on, let's go out on deck.

Mel: *hesitates* We're not flying right now are we?

Jay: That's right! Flying on the 'Bounty'. Why?

Mel: *eyes widen and breaths become short and quick* Um... I have may have a small fear of heights... *starts trembling slightly*

Lucas: Small? Are you alright?

Mel: *starts breathing quickly in and out* Fine! I have a REALLY BAD fear of heights! And no, I'm not fine! I'm terrified

Nya: Hey, calm down. It'll be okay. There's guard rails out there, and we're not that high up on the air. We're just hovering over a small forest right now.

Mel: A-are you sure?

Dawn: Come on, you trust me right?

Mel: *nods slightly*

Dawn: Then you'll be fine, hon. *offers Mel her hand*

Mel: *calms down* Thanks... I know it's an irrational fear... Sorry.

Dawn: *shakes head* There's no need to be. I know how you feel, I'm severely claustrophobic. Now come on, we've got work to do.

***With James, Cole, and Zane***

Cole: One step at a one now. Don't want to fall and break something else.

James: Thanks for the support, Cole. *grabbing onto the railing as he carefully walked down the stairs with Zane in front of him and Cole next to him*

Zane: *takes the lead of the two as they made their way downstairs to the training room. Waits at the bottom of the stairs and helped James off the last step and leaded him and Cole to the training room* Here we are. *and opens the door and leads the two in*

James: *looks around the room to see it was same like from the show. A mat in the center for sparring. Weights for lifting. And a cabinet for weapons training* So what are we going to do?

Zane: Well for starters we should remove that sling and the athletic tape off your foot.

James: Okay. *takes a seat and held his left foot out*

Cole: *grabs some scissors and made a small cut down the foot without cutting him and removed the tape off*

Zane: *removes the sling off of his arm and the bandages off too* Alright. Let's see the arm stretch.

James: *nods and stretches his arm out and winced as it sent jolts of pain to him* Ouch.

Cole: That's good, right?

Zane: Yes. Since you were able to stretch your arm out completely, we know that you're recovering well. Let's see about strength. Grip my hand.

James: *looks at him confused and grabbed his hand. And tightened his grip as hard as he could*

Zane: Are you gripping my hand? *asking because he can't feel anything*

James: Yea. Everything I got.

Zane: I can't feel you gripping my hand. Because you had that sling you lost your strength due to muscular immobilization.

Cole: So what can we do to help regain?

Zane: *scratches chin and snapped his finger and left the room to the infirmary and came back with a small dish and some putty clay* With this.

James: What is it?

Zane: *takes the putty out and placed it in his palm* Squeeze this for an hour and this will help regain your strength. May take a couple of days, but it'll help. Remember we had to do the same to Lucas after he twisted his wrist from sparring with you, Cole.

Cole: I remembered that. And I kept apologizing him about it. But this will help.

James: *looks at his palm and began to squeeze the stiff putty and couldn't make a dent into it due to his strength loss and sighed as it'll take a while*

Cole: While he does that, I'll look around to see it there's anything here to regain his strength for his foot.

***on deck***

Mel: *walks out and looks around, relieved to see that they weren't very high off the ground* I'm ready. What we gonna do? I'm assuming stretches first Dawn?

Dawn: *nods* How'd ya know?

Mel: Basics. I was in gymnastics for a few years. You ALWAYS stretch. *starts warming up with everyone else*

***a few minutes later***

Mel: Now what girls?

Dawn: *looking at Lucas as he was showing Lloyd a correct stance* What? Oh! Um... Let's see your fire.

Mel: Alright. *closes her eyes for a second and opens them, bright blue as a silver-white flame dances across her hands*

Nya: I've really got to get used to the whole color-changing-eyes-thing... *sets up targets* Alright, now how good is your aim?

Mel: Let's find out... *stands away from the targets and shoots the flames towards them. They hit the targets, but way off-center*

Dawn: Looks like that's one thing we can work on.

***other side of deck with boys***

Lucas: No Lloyd, like this. *corrects his stance* If you do it the other way, it'll leave you unbalanced and someone could easily knock you down.

Lloyd: Okay. *adjusts himself properly* Now what Lucas? *looks at his cousin* Lucas?

Lucas: *had been watch Dawn explain to Mel something* What? Oh! Um... Kai, what does he need to work on?

Boys: *start discussing what to work on next*

***With James, one hour later***

James: *looks at the clock and stopped squeezing the putty and looked to see a few small dents and sighed*

Zane: It's alright, James. We'll work on it tomorrow. Cole, what have you found?

Cole: Well I was thinking that maybe we can take this towel and placed it on the arch of his foot and we pull it while he pushes to see if it'll help.

James: Oh it'll work. Not the first time this happened to my ankle. Let's get this over with.

Zane: Don't rush on things, James. We need to take this slowly.

James: Right sorry.

Cole: Come over here, James. *while patting on a medical table in the corner*

James: *gets up from his seat, and with Zane's help, walks over to the table and sits on the edge*

Cole: *grabs a fresh towel that they use to clean the sweat off of them and the equipment and places it on the arch of his foot and grabs one end while Zane grabs the other* Ready?

James: *nods and grips the table so he wouldn't be pushed back*

Cole and Zane: *pull the towel while James pushed and heard a whimper of pain from him*

Zane: It's alright, James. Your foot is still healing and needs to stretch so it doesn't get weak.

James: *takes a deep breath* Alright. Again.

Cole and Zane: *pulled the towel while James pushed and another whimper escapes*

***on deck and hour later***

Nya: Last one Mel, then we're done for now.

Mel: Alright. *concentrates, flames dance across her fingers. She'd been practicing on the targets the entire time, getting closer and closer to the center, but never just right. This was her last chance... Releases her flames towards the target. Watches it as it hits dead center.* Yes! All that paid off!

Dawn: Good job, Mel. Let's take a break.

Mel: Alright, I'm gonna go see how James' doing. *walks off*

***with the guys***

Jay: One more try, Lloyd! You've almost got your lighting up to speed!

Lloyd: Then can I take a break? I'm tired!

Lucas: *smiles at his cousin* Get this dead on, and you'll be done for the morning.

Lloyd: *with that in mind, concentrates. Moments later releases lightning at the dummy*

Kai: That was perfect, Lloyd!

Lloyd: *looks exhausted to collapse on the floor dramatically* Good. Cause I'm beat!

Dawn: *walks over* Well I hope you're not to tired, cause it's time for your lessons with me and Nya.

Lloyd: Aww... Who's teaching what?

Nya: Don't complain, Lloyd. You need to sharpen your mind, as well as your fighting. I'll be teaching science and math and Dawn's lessons are history and spelling and grammar.

Lloyd: Yes Nya... Wait, what about reading?

Dawn: Well, you seemed to be enjoying that with Melody last night and she agreed to keep helping you with it.

Lloyd: Really?! Yay!

Lucas: Better go get to work, Shrimp. We'll train with Melody when she's back.

Nya: Thanks guys! Come on Short-stuff, let's go. *she, Dawn, and Lloyd walk away and into the dinning room*

***With James, Cole, and Zane***

James: Are you sure this is safe? *while standing on the treadmill*

Cole: I think so.

James: *eyes wide* Think so!?

Cole: What? I think that this can help you regain strength to walk and run. And this is the option I have.

James: Couldn't I just walk around?

Cole: Yes, but I think you should try walking on an incline to help you.

James: I don't know.

Zane: I think you should have reconsideration about this, Cole.

Cole: Oh please. This will work. Let's start with a low speed. *turns it on and pushes the button to lower the speed*

James: *begins walking on an incline of the treadmill and kept up the pace to follow while gripping the handles on the side* Ok this is good so far. *misses his footing and tripped and was moved off the treadmill and on the floor, quiet tone* Ouch.

Cole: *stops the machine and he and Zane ran to James' side* Are you alright?

James: Just give me a minute.

Zane: Why not take a break?

James: Can I go see Melody for a while?

Cole: *helps him to his feet and slung his left arm over his neck* Come on, let's go get some air.

Everyone: *all left the training room and headed upstairs to the deck*

* * *

**James: Well all I can say that hurt in the end. Can't do much with a sprained ankle and arm?**

**Cole: My mistake, okay.**

**Mel: how did all of you get back in here!?**

**Jay: What. The door was left open. Looks like someone forgot to close it. Mel?**

**Mel: hey, I was the first one in here, that'd be James.**

**Cole: Yea. Who's more responsible? You or Mel? *loops his arm around his neck and started giving him a noogie***

**James: *struggles* Knock it off, Cole. *and slammed his fist into his abdomen to make him stop and let go***

**Cole: *chuckles a little* Didn't even hurt.**

**Dawn: Cole, knock it off. *takes her hand and pokes it into the spot between his shoulders and ribs***

**Cole: ow! Dawn!**

**Dawn: *smirks* invincible strong man? I think not.**

**Mel: knock it off and just do the review responcses you two...**

**Cole: Why me?**

**Dawn: Just do it.**

**Cole: Fine.**

**Kiwi: Yea we're glad to update and we can't wait to see what happens next.**

**Cole: Dawn?**

**Dawn: let's see...**

**NinjaMelissa: we're glad you're happy! Yes, Lloyd is adorable, aren't you my little one? *rubs his hair***

**Lloyd: stop it Dawn... *pushes his hand away to pout***

**But we hope you liked this chapter! :D**

**Lucas: And finally.**

**Elephant101: Yes Garmadon has taken over, we have no idea what happened to my father and we don't know of Rage is still alive or not. So we're not sure.**

**Zane: Is that everyone now?**

**Mel: yes it is guys, thanks for the help.**

**James: Yep and now out out out. *starts pushing them out of the room and closed the door* I'll be aware next to the door.**

**Mel: James, they can stay... Besides Lloyd's to adorable to make him leave... *moves her brothers and lets the others back in***

**Jay: Thank you. I don't like being forced to leave you know.**

**James: Whatever. Anyway Mel, are we done to wrap this up?**

**Mel: yep, let's finish this up. Thanks for reading everybody and see you next time! :)**

**James: See ya.**

**Lloyd: Bye!**


End file.
